


Love Bite

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Love Bites, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August finds out something fun about his new lover





	Love Bite

August doesn’t miss the way your breath goes shallow, the way you moan even more, when his teeth graze your skin at the curve of your neck. The way your hands grasp him even harder, nails digging in to the bare skin of his shoulders. He does it again, just to test the waters, ever so lightly presses his teeth down on the soft flesh and knows immediately when you tip your head back to give him better access to the area that he’s found out something new about you.

“You like that?” he breathes out, his voice low and dangerous. You look at him and see the devilish glow in his eyes. 

“Yes” you reply, the word drawn out, more of a moan than an actual answer but he knows. The way you clench so tight around him as he’s buried deep inside of you, that’s all the answer he needs.

He’s been exploring every inch of your body since morning, at least that’s how it feels to you. You’re almost spent; orgasm after orgasm pulled from you but you’re not ready for it to end yet, the best sex you’ve had in your life. Discovering each other and giving in to every fantasy you’ve each had about the other since you first met a few weeks ago.

He kisses the same spot on your neck and then nuzzles against you there, a light scratch of his facial hair, while his hands on your ass are helping you to move up and down on his cock. He fills you so beautifully, gives you more than you could have ever expected or have ever had before. Every part of you is on fire in the absolute best possible way.

He’s so close, so turned on by everything you do – every sound, touch and movement. But now he knows, he needs to explore this more. He pulls you up slightly, easy with his strength, and his cock slides out of you but before you can move to take him in again he’s pulling you higher and closer, lips gliding along your collarbone then between your breasts. Again he grazes his teeth on your soft skin, mouth open, this time against the side of your breast before continuing a path to your nipple and taking it between his teeth – pulling cautiously and lightly.

The sound you make then is almost enough to finish him, the way you gasp his name like you’re about to come from it too. Your fingers pull slightly on the hair at the back of his head, other hand still clinging on to his defined shoulder. Oh, this is heaven.

“Do you want more?” he asks once he lets go, lips ghosting the top of the other breast now, the murmur of his voice against your skin making you tingle.

“Please. August, please. Harder” you whisper back, then add “Mark me”. You’re almost embarrassed but one look at his face – the untamed lust and adoration clear on it – confirms you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed about.

The next thing you know you’re on your back and pressed in to the mattress, a fair amount of his body weight on you pressing you down. It’s so intimate, so little space between the two of you, you flood even more at the feeling as you whimper for him to continue.

He pushes your chin up so your head presses back in to the pillow and pecks against your throat and the the left side of your neck which had so far gone unattended. For a moment he pauses, and you can feel his hot breath against your skin as he lines up with your entrance. He pushes in to you slowly, making you whine with pleasure as he fills you again and begins to move steadily.

He starts with a slight nibble, just nipping at your skin, experimenting to see how far he can go. The way you grasp him tight, arms wrapped around him, tells him you want more. You can take more. You need more.

“More” you demand with your lips against his ear, something stirring in you.

He gives you what you want at the same time that you tilt you hips slightly. You all but scream, seeing stars in your vision, when he bites down harder and sucks on the skin of your neck as he also hits your spot perfectly.

“Fuck!” is the only thing you can say at this point, and you’re so tight around him he can’t remember any words at all. The way your nails are digging in to him, you won’t be the only one left marked after this passionate encounter.

He’s thrusting in and out of you now. Hard. Giving you everything he can, it’s almost time but he won’t go over yet. Not until he’s brought you there one more time.

Now, he presses his teeth down in to your flesh again. He’s still holding back but you can definitely feel it, and you let him know by crying out and once again pulling at his hair with the hand you have now buried there. It’s the pain, mixed with the pleasure and over-stimulation. Causing you to go to such dizzying heights, that’s what brings about your final orgasm. Your legs are shaking uncontrollably, but this one is so different from the rest, the electricity spreading slowly throughout your whole body over what feels like several minutes. And then it bursts out of you, so wild and unrestrained, you feel like you’re soaring and then crashing down from the heavens.

August comes soon after, unable to contain himself after feeling you quiver around him so, and he utters such absolutely filthy words against your skin as he comes undone. His final thrusts, erratic but powerful, almost knocking the breath out of you as you hold on to him and stroke his burning skin while he comes down from it too.

Afterwards, when he lies besides you and regains some semblance of control, he observes you and the little extra token he’s given you – the marks on your neck, currently red but they’ll soon calm and turn to a purple-blue. He presses his lips to each, tenderly, and then to your lips when you smile up at him.

You sigh blissfully, and he understands at once how you feel because he feels it too. Exhausted, sore and sort of empty, but so impossibly satisfied, heart thundering not just because of the exertion but because you know already that your new lover is going to give you everything you’ve dreamed of and more.


End file.
